The lost Gardevoir
by alienschnitzelblast
Summary: Gardevoir was an abused pokemon. But when she gets adopted by this trainer. She starts to come back to her old self. With something new. Human/Gardevoir
1. Chapter 1

**I recently deleted 2 stories and here's their replacement. Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.**

Conner walked down the street throwing an empty poke'ball up and down. "My Pokemon journey needs to start soon. I need a badge before I reach the age where I can't get my license anymore. Huh?" He looked up and saw a Gardevoir limping covered in blood. It then fell to the ground. Concerned he ran over and got out a potion. He started spraying the pokemon and laid there for a second. After getting out a rag, he began to clean up the blood.

Gardevoir's eyes shot open and looked at Conner with pure horror. It then started to glow which caught Conner off guard. It then made Conner faint, so did Gardevoir. Conner woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up and looked around. He saw that he was in a hospital like place. He recognized it as a pokemon center. He looked next to him and saw Gardevoir laying next to him unconsciousness. He then tried to remember what he learned about Gardevoir. He then remembered, it can heal better when someone sings. He thought back to a song his mother taught him.

**People use many names to describe how they feel,**

honey,sweatheart, and sugar too,

but listen to what I think of you,

you're my sweet, sweet, sunshine,

don't take my sunshine away,

don't take my sunshine away.  
  
"You sure do know about Gardevoirs to know to sing." Conner quickly turned around around and saw Nurse Joy standing there. He just stood there."What's your connection with this Gardevoir?" She asked seriously"Nothing, I just found it hurt on the side of the road and tried to help" She seemed to relax at this statement." Good, Gardevoir was hurt by a human, glad to see it wasn't you""Wait, Gardevoir was hurt by a human?""Yeah, the knife cuts weren't by any attack. And it left her traumatized. She now barely trusts humans."He looked back and saw Gardevoir waking up."Do you want to take her?" Conner looked at her and said" I thought you said She doesn't like humans.""Yes, but it seems like you can make her trust again. Especially since you found out that she was a 'she' out of nowhere." Conner looked back at Gardevoir. She started walking towards the door.

"Fine." Gardevoir came out. **Hi,** automatically realizing it was telepathy, Conner said,"Hi, Gardevoir, you want to come with me" Gardevoir's eyes widened then reluctantly said **Yes**.  
(Scene break)

Conner and Gardevoir started their journey after they left. Gardevoir didn't want to go inside the pokeball and Conner happily respected her wishes. Which surprised Gardevoir that he actually did that and didn't hit her. They were walking through a small forest, Gardevoir was actually trailing behind at a distance."Hey Gardevoir, can you come up here." She quickly complied and ran up to him.** Yes master. **"Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah, don't call me master. Pokemon are equals. Call me Conner."** Yes ma-Conner. **"Okay, do you have a name?" She thought a moment. **No** "Now that won't do. I'll call you...Gwen." She smiled at the new name.


	2. Chapter 2

(Gardevoir's Pov)

I just smiled at the name "Gwen" But I didn't want it in the first place. If I said no when he asked me to come, he surely would have beaten me. I wish he never asked. Humans are terrible and gruesome creatures that abuse Pokemon."Well now that that's settled. Let's find somewhere to camp." He said. What was he going to do? We eventually settled near a lake."He pulled off his belt what I recognized as the devices Pokemon are kept in.**You have more** **Pokemon? **I clasped a hand over my mouth realizing that I talked out of place. But what he did next surprised me even more."Yeah, I've always been self conscience about starting my journey with six Pokemon by my side"He didn't hit me and acknowledged me. He threw the Poke'balls and out came six Pokemon. While they were still protected by the red light, Conner asked "Gwen, can you use your telepathy so I can understand what they say. I just nodded my head and made it so. The other Pokemon that he had were a manectric,blaziken,swellow,breloom,and a miliotic which landed in the lake."Gwen, meet my other partners, my starter, blaziken, miliotic who I raised from an egg, breloom who I caught as a shroomish,swellow, who I won at the annual Pokemon celebration,and manectric, who I cared for when I found him injured. Guys this is Gwen"

"Yo, master, you kept us in those poke'balls so long we thought you abandoned us." Exclaimed Blaziken. All the other Pokemon burst into an uproar(A.n. no pun intended) of laughter."Come on Blaziken, you know i'll never do that." That's why we were laughin- wait, you can understand me?""Yeah I can understand all of you thanks to Gwen" "All right master." Exclaimed breloom "Go master is what everybody said"WAIT." Conner yelled which made everybody jump. What's going on. Okay, there's going to be a big change around here from now on. Just call me Conner, not master not owner not any of that. I hate that."

Everyone continued with their thing for the rest of the night. I just stood there and watched everybody. Something was off. They are owned by a human. Yet, they're happy. Maybe they're all acting so they will not get beaten. Conner was talking with blaziken when he noticed me just standing here. He started to walk over to me. Oh no, here he comes. He's going to beat me because I'm not doing anything. He must have wanted me to do something. I just started crying and was waiting for him to hit me. Tears streaming down my face, I could see his shadow signalling he was above me. I then felt his hand rubbing my back comfortingly. I looked up confused with tears still on my face and my ears teary. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the tears off my face." There. Now, you want to come over here, me and blaziken were about to get ready for a game that all of us are going to play." I just couldn't answer,still shocked."I'll take that as a yes." He then grabbed my wrist and grabbed my wrist and dragged me off. Oww, he's hurting my hand. I just started crying again fearing from the pain increasing to the point where,I inwardly shuddered. "He noticed me crying and stopped. I started to rub my wrist, he noticed my actions and immediately apologized.**Please tell me, why does everyone intend to hurt me?Why?** His face fell. I could feel shame coming from him."Sorry." He said. He then walked off. I then walked near the shore of the lake. I saw miliotic swimming far down. 30 minutes later, Conner called out" Okay everybody, time for bed. Everybody went to a spot comfortable to them. I couldn't find anywhere and just slept on the ground, like always.

I woke up feeling very comfortable. Strange, I slept on the ground? Why was I comfortable? I looked up and saw I was in a tent. I was in a sleeping bag and Conner was sleeping next to me, but he didn't have a bag. Just, who is he. He acts kind, but I can sense darkness in him. And he's a cruel human that abuses Pokemon. I will never trust a human again. Who is Conner? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon. This whole chapter will be in Gardevoir's POV.**

I thought about all the things he's done while I was here. The other's happiness was sincere. Could he really be a nice human. No impossible, humans are cruel. I saw him starting to wake up and pretended to go back to sleep. I used my psychic ability to see what he was doing. He raised his head and said "Uhh, I don't want to deal with everybody today, I just want to stay in bed. But I know that's not going to happen today" What was he talking about. He started shaking me whispering "Gwen wake up." My eyes shot open and I instantly sat up. He smiled and said "good morning Gwen. I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean for that to , could you do me a favor, please?" **Yes?** I replied not sure what he wanted."May you please forgive me?" I was shocked. I just nodded my head. He smiled. He then started to exit the tent. But before he left I said** Wait, why am I in a tent by the way?** He just smiled and said "You looked uncomfortable sleeping on the ground" Then he just left. I followed out with him and saw him surrounded by his pokemon. But what he said next confirmed my suspicions"Okay Blaziken, rub my feet while miliotic and Swellow, fan me,Breloom, sweet scent for a nice smell, and manectric, do a dance for me." He said while laying down for all of that. He's using pokemon for his pleasure.

He had rage and misery on his emotions. Eventually his pokemon left to go get him some berries that he ordered them to get. When they left, I confronted him.**What is with you? You act all nice, yet you use your pokemon for self gain. What's your game?**He just smiled and shook his head" Well you see, today is my birthday. And everybody wants to do things for me every time. You wouldn't believe how hard they get on to me if I don't order them to do stuff for me. No matter what, they're stubborn to make me happy. I actually really don't care and just want them to be happy. I hate ordering them to do things for me outside of battle. They won't respect my real birthday wish for them to be happy. But what can i do, you know what I mean."

**Oh, sorry, well happy birthday.**I said really nervous. He stood up and came towards me. Oh,no. He just patted me on the shoulder and said "no worries. They're coming back! I can't let them know I moved!" He said while running back to where he was. But I heard behind me "Conner, why did you move?" Conner's response was "Oh Arceus, I'm dead." They started running towards him but I protected him with light screen.**He doesn't want you guys making him happy. He just wants to make YOU to be happy, so just serving** **him!** The pokemon had a look of understanding, as if it matters if it's more than one person thinking that." Sorry Conner" They all said simultaneously. I took down the shield and Conner started running towards me. I just flinched when I felt him grab my arms. He then wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. I know noticed that we were the same height. He just stood there and said "Thanks gwen" Why did I protect him? It's not like humans have, or will, ever protect me. In fact the opposite and hit me. I know his plan. He'll make me feel comfortable, then bam. He hits me. But I just can't confront him. What's wrong with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon.**

We continued traveling the next day. We were heading towards a different town that I forgot the name of. Although I could sense uneasiness from him when he announced it. He was incredibly silent too. We eventually reached the town. I looked over and saw Conner with tears in his eyes. I could sense anger and sadness from him. Same thing from his Blaziken. Blazikens pokeball was bouncing everywhere. He just said "Let's go, I need to go do something." He then just walked off. We eventually came up to a house. It was worn out and was covered in moss. He tossed out Blaziken from the pokeball. He looked at blaziken and nodded. Blaziken then used flamethrower on the house and watched it crumble.I just stared in horror as he burned the house. What was the cause for THAT?

He then just returned blaziken to the pokeball and walked off. I just silently followed. He was still feeling the same way throughout the whole town. Both of us in silence. He eventually talked. "Disregard everything that happened at that house." We eventually reached a place to stay out side of that house. He let out the rest of his pokemon. But when they got out. Blaziken let out a cry of rage and the rest of the pokemon just cowered. Conner just sat brooding in the corner. What's happening? Blaziken kept on Blaze kicking the trees.

I decided to go up and ask him. He just looked at me with wide eyes and scowled. I stepped back. He just said " I'll tell you tomorrow." He just shook his head. His voice calmer this time said"Sorry, I just." He then walked off. I could sense regret.

THE NEXT DAY

It was the same thing as last night. I'm in a bag. In a tent. I walked outside and saw Blaziken and conner. Blaziken was arguing with conner. I could make out from Conner "YOU KNOW I CARE ABOUT HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO" He was yelling. Blaziken yelled back "WELL YOU CERTAINLY DON'T SHOW IT.""JUST SHUT UP BLAZIKEN. I CAN DISOWN YOU. I WILL DISOWN YOUR BUTT AND THROW YOU INTO A MUD PUDDLE. SHUT THE F*** UP." Blaziken flinched and looked at Conner with disbelieving eyes. And so did everyone else who I just noticed. I guess he didn't cuss much.

Conner just glared at Blaziken and went in the tent. Blaziken looked at the tent and sighed. "Guess I took it too far."


End file.
